This is Love
by dust-and-cobwebs
Summary: some love stories just don't end in the middle... some things just don't end at all, because they never begin. If you like cute stories, maybe this one isn't for you.
1. Miss Misery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to LOTR…

A/N: ok, I don't like Aragorn that much… but I decided to give this a try… and also, it's more than just Aragorn and Arwen's story… everyone plays a part in this… btw, though it may seem like it, Boromir isn't tainted at first. It slowly develops as the story progresses… please r/r… and don't flame if it's bad… I put a lot of effort into writing this…  =)

Thanks to baby-bubblz and Kristy for being my beta-readers… - you two are awesome!!!

By the way: this story's theme is kind of like that of "my immortal" by evanescence… so if you play that song while reading this story… maybe it'll make a bit more sense…

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

Miss Misery  

The sun was setting slowly below the horizon, and the silhouettes of two people were illuminated in the garden as they stood under an archway made up of a weave of roses and a wooden frame. They stood conversing, the man in a deep yet dead sounding voice, while the elf-maiden spoke in a soft, yet rich and melodious tone.

'Idhren emmen menna gui ethwel. Hae o auth a nîr a naeth  [You have a chance for another life. Away from war... grief... despair]

_Why are you saying this?_

I am mortal; you are Elfkind. 

_It did not matter before, so what makes you think it matters now?_

Your people are leaving these shores. You are the Evenstar of your people, Arwen, and you belong with them… And I? I am just a man. I am not worthy of your love.

_You are more than just a man; you are the man I gave my heart to. Even you, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur, Chieftain of the Dunadain, with your lineage and power could not force my love for you out of me. I chose a mortal life. I'd rather live a lifetime with you, than live an eternity alone._

I do not want you to suffer.

_Why would I suffer when I am with you?_

I will die Arwen.

_I know Aragorn. All must die or pass into the West, all must leave Middle-Earth, but I will follow you, for I will have no better place to be then where you are. And if I do not find you, I would spend an eternity looking for you. I said I loved you Aragorn, and I still and will hold true to my word, now and forever. Go now, and fulfill your purpose. I wait for the day you return._

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

The two lay side by side somewhere in the forests of Rivendell, waiting for the dawn. The months had gone by so quickly, and soon it would be time to leave. They needed this precious time together before they'd be apart again.

The sun was visible through the bleak and dreary clouds; wind whispering through the grass in the wood. Oh, the accursed day had already come, and they were to be parted once more. How come it was so hard for them to be together? Arwen felt Aragorn's hand on hers, his fingers spread out on her stomach. She took his calloused hands in hers, laced her fingers around his, and rolled over to see if he was awake. He most definitely was, as he was staring straight at the sky, his eyes bloodshot. He clearly hadn't been sleeping for the entire night.

"Aragorn, do you dislike sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep, knowing that this may be the last night I ever spend with you," Aragorn replied. Aragorn had spent the entire night staring at her, hoping to memorize everything about her (as he had already been quite successful). Aragorn noticed something about Arwen he hadn't noticed before. She never seemed to smile anymore; it was as if being with him made her lose all sense of emotion. Deep inside he was scared of that happening. He didn't want her becoming more like him. He kissed her on the cheek, clumsily stood up, and began getting dressed. Aragorn was clearly coping all right with the fact that he was leaving on another death mission, and the fact that he'd be away from Arwen again. They had said all they had wanted to say the night before, and now there were no words that were left unsaid. A simple goodbye and a kiss brought Aragorn back into the courtyard, and back into the wild again with the fellowship of the ring.


	2. Hard Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to LOTR…

A/N: please r/r… and don't flame if it's bad… I put a lot of effort into writing this… =)

Thanks to baby-bubblz and Kristy for being my beta-readers… - you two are awesome!!!

By the way: this story's theme is kind of like that of "my immortal" by evanescence… so if you play that song while reading this story… maybe it'll make a bit more sense…

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^_

Hard Love

It was night again, for the twelfth time since they had set out from Rivendell, and everyone in the fellowship was asleep. All except for Aragorn, who had offered to take first watch, or actually more like the watch for the entire night. He needed this precious time without the whining, without the angry words, without the barking orders at others, and without the complaining to think. He was hunched over in a corner of the tiny clearing the fellowship was resting in. He was smoking a pipe and thinking about her again for the millionth time since they had left Rivendell. Argh! He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

Lately all he could do was blame his self for everything. He blamed himself for every single time one of the hobbits tripped over tree roots, or whenever Gimli got provoked by some unknown source and began hacking away at anything in his path, or whenever Boromir felt himself being drawn to the ring. If only he could endure their suffering, and carry their burdens. He began seeing life on a morbid angle. There were always more problems that were added on to the waiting list of unsolved problems Aragorn kept in his mind; looking out for the hobbits, keeping track of Boromir's whereabouts, making sure Gandalf didn't get too upset with Pippin's random acts of foolishness from time to time, but most importantly was the situation concerning Arwen and himself. Or actually, it was more of a situation concerning his self, really. He felt so lonely without her, and sleeping at night wasn't helping either. He kept dreaming up memories they had shared together in the past. 

While lost in his current tornado of muse, he did not notice someone sneak up upon him, and sit down right beside him. He only noticed the presence of the unknown person when that person flipped their hair, and it brushed the side of his face gently.   
"Long, silky hair… hmm... Arwen?"

"Um no… It's Legolas," Legolas gave a quick laugh, but Aragorn still held an ashen face, and he did not say anything to retaliate or make up for his mistake.

"You miss her, don't you?" Legolas asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be. Aragorn only nodded, but he felt that Legolas didn't really understand what he was going through. Legolas looked at him, and read the expression written on his face.

"You don't think I understand, do you?" Legolas asked again, and he added a laugh. Mortals were so easy to read, especially when they were troubled. Aragorn said nothing again, but Legolas already knew the answer. "You think that I've never been in love before, Aragorn? You think that I'm an emotionless freak of nature who runs around in tights, shoots arrows at random things, never hurts emotionally or physically, constantly positive, and obsessed with nature?" Aragorn shook his head, but was taken aback. He never realized that Legolas had this much depth to him besides his skill with the bow and arrow. "Let me tell you a story…" and Aragorn looked at him with rapt attention, listening attentively.

"Hmm… Where to begin… I met an elf-maiden named Celebithil, a hundred or more years ago… I loved her with all my heart, my soul and my life. She was beautiful like the… I don't know… but she was beautiful… and she was strong in her mind, and her body. She bested me as an archer, and could silence me in a battle of the wits. She was just so wonderful, optimistic, and cheerful. Being around her made me a better person. And I just thought that it was never going to end, but nothing lasts forever.

One day when we were out riding like usual, a band of Orcs snuck up upon us, and began to attack. We fought them down to the last one, and that was when we had thought it was over. Unfortunately, there was one more. She was the one who saw it release a fatal arrow that was heading for me. She jumped in the way of it to save me, and she took her life for mine. When I had noticed what had happened, I shot the Orc who had shot her dead. Oh, Elbereth, if only I could describe to you the pain that I was feeling at that exact moment; pain like a million daggers piercing through my heart. But her, she was just so cheerful, even at the end of the road. She took my hand in hers, and told me this: "You can't take back what has happened, but as long as you never forget me, I shall always live on, in you," and today, she still does, deep within my heart; though the wounds will never heal, and day by day, they constantly bleed, but just to know that there was something in this world called love, it came by to visit me, and it did not leave… is just something that dulls that pain everyday. I would not take anything back that had ever happened between her and myself, no I do not regret anything that ever happened, because whatever happened only happened for the best, though at the moment it did not seem like it. And she died for me, to justify her love. There is nothing more I can say about it, and I still love her, as much as I can. Even in death our love goes on," Legolas finished his story, and he looked at Aragorn. Aragorn was looking away from Legolas, and Legolas could tell that Aragorn was thinking again. Legolas spoke again, this time in a more reassuring tone.

"Aragorn just let it go. Whatever happens will happen, and there's nothing you can do to change it. We are all like feathers upon the wind of life; it directs us to wherever it may lead. Go to sleep, Aragorn. You need to rest because we will reach Caradhras soon, and you will need all of your strength," and with that Legolas got up, and back to his spot between Boromir and Gandalf, sinking back into a normal elf-sleep. Aragorn stayed up for a bit longer, thinking about Legolas words. 

"You're right my friend, whatever happens will happen, and I will do nothing to stop it from happening," and Aragorn walked back to the circle of sleeping figures, prodding Gimli awake for his turn for the nightly-watch.


	3. You Would Die

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to LOTR… or LOTR itself…

A/N: please r/r… and don't flame if it's bad… I put a lot of effort into writing this… =)

Thanks to baby-bubblz and Kristy for being my beta-readers… - you two are awesome!!!…and thanks to Angel 1 for reviewing… =D

By the way: this story's theme is kind of like that of "my immortal" by evanescence… so if you play that song while reading this story… maybe it'll make a bit more sense…

~*~~*~~*~ stands for a flashback… and most of the text that is written within the flashback has been lifted from the story of Aragorn and Arwen in the appendices… sorry J.R.R. Tolkien…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

You Would Die

It seemed like just yesterday they had set out from Rivendell, and now they had reached Lothlorien. Memories ran through all of the members of Fellowship's minds. Each had their own memories of times spent with Gandalf, but where was he now? Gandalf was erased from their lives, having fallen into shadow. Aragorn was still in shock, and he realized that even the most powerful of people were vulnerable, but there was still hope. The fellowship made their way to the Lord and the Lady, and presented their selves to her.

Aragorn's mind was swimming with thoughts. _Damn it, Gandalf! Why did you have to fall into Shadow and leave me here with them?  I'm a fool who blindly wields a sword; I'm no leader and I'm afraid I'll lead them all to their deaths. What hope do we have now that you are gone?_

She smiled at all of them, and silently welcomed each and every one of them with a message she passed on to each one of them in their minds. She lingered the longest on Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn, or so it seemed like it.

_Boromir, even now there is still hope, but why do you hope for her? Her heart belongs to another already, and there is nothing you can do to interfere. Unless something comes to pass that tears them apart, but you would not be the cause of that would you Boromir? Boromir, son of Denethor, you know that you cannot stray far from your path. I bid you walk on the road that has been laid out for you. There is always hope, even now in the darkness. The sun will rise once more; never lose hope._

_Aragorn Elessar, son of Arathorn, you hope for a better world, one of happiness and peace. You cannot be beaten by the things that await you in the future Aragorn. Stand up to them, and accept them, as it is your fate. Mithrandir is no longer here to guide you down the right path Aragorn. It's time for you to take charge and follow your heart. You possess great wisdom and knowledge. You will know what to do. The hour draws near where you will be at the end of your days. Then what will she do? Where will she turn now once you are gone? Wise has been the choice of both of you, blinded by love. Yet I do not blame you, for I would have done the same. I will trouble you no more, for what has passed is now the past. It is behind us. Live in the present, and live for the future Aragorn. There will be a tomorrow._

_Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, my kin from afar: it has been long since any elves from Mirkwood have entered Lothlorien. The more you sacrifice, the more you shall receive. When the time comes where you have to decide your fate, keep this in mind. You are strong Legolas; do not let your strength whither. You have strength in body Legolas; find your strength in mind. You are more than just a mighty fighting machine Legolas. You are a living being who has a heart. What do you live for, Legolas? And why do people wish to live? One day you will understand._

_Welcome Frodo Baggins of the Shire. You bring great evil here, something that easily corrupts the minds of all. It is starting Frodo. One by one they will turn from you, and you will be alone. You know of whom I speak of, but do not fear, for that time has not come yet.  _

_Young Peregrin Took. You are no fool of a Took, but you are a great friend, and you are unsure of your purpose. You shall find your rightful place in the world soon. Do not worry, for one day you shall find courage in yourself. _

_Meriadoc Brandybuck, little hobbit. Do not despair, and one day you as well shall find courage in yourself._

_Gimli. It has been long a time since any dwarf has set foot into these woods. You come today, and I welcome you. Live no longer in the shadow of the past, for it is not your fault that what has happened, has happened._

_Samwise Gamgee. You have accomplished many things, and above all you have come to understand friendship and love, the most powerful things of all. You still have many things to do, do not falter now._

She smiled at each and every one of them, apparently amused by each of their reactions to her words. The ring-bearer eyes were unfocused, still processing her words through his mind. The silence was broken by Boromir's sobs, and he could not bring himself to look up at her. Gimli looked down at the ground, in awe of the sight of the Lady of the Galadrhimm. Legolas was staring into the distance, confused; his face was emotionless, but his eyes were full of grief and despair. The young hobbits smiled and felt a bit better, knowing that their presence wasn't as loathed as much as they had thought. Aragorn was deep in thought, and the usual flame seen burning in his eyes was obscured by an unknown shadow.

Now she spoke audible words to all of them, "Go now and rest. Leave all your troubles behind, for you are in the Realm of Galadriel, and no evil can come here to disturb the peace. A long and hard journey awaits you ahead, and you will need all the strength you can muster."  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  


Aragorn made his way up onto the hill of Cerin Amroth. He smiled when he looked down at his feet. There among them grew the elanor and the niphredil. He stooped low, picked one of the golden elanors off the ground and brought the flower close to his face, inhaling the familiar smell. He closed his eyes and the familiarity of the place brought him back to that day 89 years ago when Arwen had declared that she would give up her immortality for him, and he had given her the ring of Barahir, an heirloom passed down throughout the years.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_38 years ago upon the hill of Cerin Amroth_

The two walked up the hill, where the elanor and niphredil bloomed at their unshod feet. Arwen was the first to speak.

"Dark is the Shadow, and yet my heart rejoices, for you, Estel, shall be among the great whose valour will destroy it."

"Alas! I cannot foresee it, and how it may come to pass. Yet with your hope I will hope. And the shadow I utterly reject. But neither, lady, is the Twilight for me; for I am mortal, and if you cleave to me, Evenstar, then the Twilight you must renounce." He stood and waited for her answer; afraid that she would not feel the same way he did for her. She did not show much hesitation in her answer, but before she answered she turned to the West and in her mind bade farewell to whatever lay there, a place she would never be, a place she departed from, but would never return to evermore. 

And she answered. "I will cleave to you, Dunadan, and turn from the Twilight. Yet there lies the land of my people and the long home of all my kin." And she turned to kiss him, and he did the same, and that seemed to complete their ritual of exchanging vows.

"Arwen, vanimelda. Namarie!" 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

And he whispered as well, "Arwen, vanimelda. Namarie!" While deep in thought and wrapped in a memory, Aragorn did not hear the footsteps of a hobbit making his way up the hill.  
  


"Aragorn, the hour is la-" Frodo abruptly stopped when he observed what was happening in front of him. Everything seemed to be changed, and Aragorn looked as many years of his life were erased from him. Aragorn smiled again as he looked up and saw Frodo. Frodo's words had broken his level of concentration and had brought him back to reality. Aragorn stood up and absentmindedly let go of the flower enclosed in his hand as Frodo watched it twirl gracefully to the ground. Frodo was a bit surprised, as he rarely ever saw Aragorn smile or show some sign of happiness.  
  
"There lies my heart forever, and forever shall that memory be embedded in my mind, unto the ending of the world," and the two silently walked down the hill. Aragorn never set foot upon the hill of Cerin Amroth ever again as a living man. In the background between the trees, covered by a canopy of leaves, no one heard the sobs of a man hidden in the shadows. He had heard the words, he had heard the vow, and hope seemed to have forsaken him. All he awaited was for tomorrow to come.


	4. The Tainted Blood of the Insane

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to LOTR… or LOTR itself…

A/N: please r/r… and don't flame if it's bad… I put a lot of effort into writing this… =)

Thanks to baby-bubblz and Kristy for being my beta-readers… - you two are awesome!!!…and thanks to Angel 1, Kaz & crazyLOTRfan for reviewing… =D (I'm a hopeless romantic)… =D 

By the way: this story's theme is kind of like that of "my immortal" by evanescence… so if you play that song while reading this story… maybe it'll make a bit more sense…

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ represents the start and the end of a flashback…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The tainted Blood of the Insane

And it did come, when it chased the sun above the horizon. Holding hope close to their hearts, the fellowship departed once again from another home of the Elves. Each had their own gifts from the Lady Galadriel, and each had its own meaning. And they looked back as they journeyed down the Anduin River in boats provided by the Galadrhimm; there stood Galadriel in her normal serene manner, her hand raised in a final salute. The river glistened and glimmered in the sunlight. Aragorn looked up for a second, and saw two statues towering over the Anduin, the Argonath, and their left hands raised up as a warning. Aragorn smiled briefly to himself for a second. It felt good to look upon the Kings of Old, and to be in some familiar territory. His smile faded when he thought about the kings of Old. He wondered if he would ever set foot upon the paths of Minas Tirith, the White City ever again, or look upon the White Tower of Ecthelion… Only time would tell.

Aragorn decided that they would stay at Amon Hen for a while. The view from the high seat would be especially essential if they were going to figure out where to go next.

They reached Amon Hen, and the entire fellowship dropped all the gear they were holding in their hands or carrying upon their backs. 

"Please don't wander off, you're no longer safe if you're away from us. The world is no longer a safe place," Aragorn warned them all. Aragorn noticed that Legolas was extremely fidgety, and wouldn't stop notching his bow with an arrow every time he heard a noise. 

"Legolas, can you please quit it?!" he asked, slowly getting annoyed with the way Legolas was acting.

"We should leave," Legolas was worried. He knew something was out to get them, and they weren't Orcs. They were something else, something much more dangerous and enduring of the rough conditions of the wild. 

"No. Orcs do not patrol these shores in broad daylight," Aragorn answered, trying his best to reassure Legolas that they were safe.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Aragorn," and he walked off again, grabbing another arrow. That was when Merry whipped around on hearing Legolas' malcontent. Someone was missing about their midst.

"Where's Frodo?" Aragorn looked around the group after hearing Merry's question. Someone else was missing, and it wasn't just Frodo. _Legolas, check. Merry and Pip, check. Gimli, check. Frodo, missing. Now who else was missing?_

"Boromir," he whispered quietly, and he ran off before anyone could ask him what he was up to. 

Meanwhile, Boromir was having his go at persuading Frodo to give him the ring again. Apparently it wasn't quite ending up the way he wanted it to. 

"Give me the ring Frodo!" Boromir seemed to be going insane. The quest so far hadn't been exactly what he expected. Gandalf was dead; Gondor was going to be attacked any day now, the woman of his dreams would never be his, and apparently Galadriel could read minds.

"You are not yourself, Boromir!" Frodo obviously wasn't having the best time either.

"Give it to me! Gondor will not fall!" He was both desperate and afraid for the fate of Gondor. These two worries only caused him to get even more worked up and crazy.

"Get yourself together Boromir!" Frodo needed to knock some sense into Boromir, but unfortunately reasoning with men who are going insane isn't the best idea in the world.

"Just give the _ring… to… me... FRODO_!" Boromir lunged at Frodo, but Frodo slipped the ring onto his finger. He needed to get away from Boromir right away before he could cause any serious damage. 

"ARGH!" Boromir lunged at the air in hopes of catching Frodo, but Frodo grounded him as he kicked and thrashed at him while being invisible. "You will betray us all Frodo! You will bring the ring to him! And he will kill us all!" And Boromir muttered to himself while sitting on the ground, cussing to himself once in awhile. 

Frodo thought silently to himself as he ran away, "I'm only trying to make you understand Boromir, that the ring does more harm than good. You have to learn how to solve these problems on your own,"

Countless thoughts were flooding back into Boromir's head, and all the problems he had pushed away so long ago seemed to creep back to him again. Boromir remembered promising to Faramir before leaving on the quest that he would not let Gondor fall no matter what. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The two were sitting opposite each other in the dining hall. Each was drinking a mug of beer, celebrating the fact that they had yet again tied in a swordfight. Faramir looked at him and smiled. 

"Today, Boromir my brother, life is good. It isn't so harsh on us. Perhaps it is a sign, a sign that something good is going to happen," declared Faramir.

"Yes, perhaps…" but then his smile turned into a frown. It was time he told Faramir. "Faramir, I'm leaving today.  I had this dream and… and…" he paused, how was he supposed to explain this to Faramir? But Faramir understood. 

"You heard a voice that said: 

Seek for the sword that was broken;  
In Imladris it dwells;  
There shall be counsels taken  
Stronger than Morgul-spells.  
There shall be shown a token  
That Doom is near at hand,  
For Isildur's bane shall awaken,  
And the Halfling forth shall stand."

"How did… how did you-" Boromir was utterly confused.

"I have had that dream for many long nights now… And each time it leaves me in a state of confusion… But why must you go Boromir? Why don't we go together, or perhaps I should go alone?" Faramir was worried because Boromir was to be the Steward of Gondor after Denethor, and he was the captain of the White Tower of Ecthelion… if anything should happen to him…

"No.  I'm older than you are, my time's running out. You're young; you still have a lifetime ahead of you… Live it up, kiddo,"

"Nonsense! You're not any older than I am!" Faramir protested.

"Listen to me Faramir, I'm only doing this for your own good. I have my own reasons as well to why I need to leave for Imladris. Stay here and protect the home front for me… Do this for me okay?" Boromir asked Faramir sincerely. Faramir nodded.

"You won't let Gondor fall right?" Faramir asked.

"Of course not. I promise that whatever happens, I will not let Gondor fall," Boromir answered. In his mind he knew exactly why he was leaving. First of all, he didn't want his brother to die, who knew what was waiting to taste the flesh of men out there in the wild? And secondly, he needed to get away from her… Morwen… He needed to get away as soon as possible; he really didn't want to stay behind and watch as she married another. He loved her, and he really had, but every time he tried to prove his love to her, by words or by actions that somehow always backfired… she never took him seriously. All her sorrows he had taken from her and drunk the deadly poison, she had such a happy life. And now she had finally realized whom she loved, and he was all alone. There was nothing he could say or do to bring her back. And now he was leaving. He didn't need to inflict any more pain upon himself than he already had. Faramir and Boromir left for the stables.

"Well this is it then…  Farewell Boromir… my Brother…" 

"I'll come back some day, don't you worry about it… Farewell Faramir… my brother…" 

"Oh, aren't you going to bid farewell to Morwen?" asked Faramir innocently. He knew how much his brother loved her, and it would be a shame to leave without saying goodbye to her at least.

"Don't… say… that… name… please…" hissed Boromir. Faramir was taken aback. "She doesn't care, and even if I died, she wouldn't even notice that I'm gone,"

"I'm… I'm… sorry… I didn't know…" answered Faramir.

"It's alright… I didn't really want anyone knowing… but here, give this to her if you should ever see her… I was going to give it to her yesterday evening… but then… yeah… um… farewell!" he dropped the small package into Faramir's hand and rode away. Inside the package was the ring he was going to give her… he was going to ask her to marry him! That was before… it didn't matter anymore. And on the note he had written to her explaining about how he felt… but he knew that she would probably throw it away before even reading it… He concentrated hard on the promise he had made to Faramir, and the long road ahead to keep his mind off of other problems…

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  


He had no way of keeping that promise with him now. There was no way he was going to escape this hellhole this time.


	5. I Bury You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to LOTR… or LOTR itself…

A/N: please r/r… and don't flame if it's bad… I put a lot of effort into writing this… =) here's the chapter that's the catalyst to the rest of the story… (If that makes sense) 

Thanks to baby-bubblz and Kristy for being my beta-readers… - you two are awesome!!!…

By the way: this story's theme is kind of like that of "my immortal" by evanescence… so if you play that song while reading this story… maybe it'll make a bit more sense…__

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

I Bury You

Back in Rivendell, Arwen couldn't stop pacing around her room. Twice already, two people passing by her room in the hallway had entered to check that she was all right. Arwen was downright bored, and there wasn't a reason for her not to be. Her father was busy preparing for the Elves to leave Middle-Earth, and there wasn't much Arwen could do to help out, so she confined herself to her room as to not get into the way of those who were helping. She was in her room thinking about the past, staring at the ceiling, when she fell asleep. A strange dream was slowly making its way into her mind. 

_Four puppies, a cat, an armadillo, a snake, and a lion were standing at the foot of a hill. Suddenly a huge host of ants came tumbling down the hill. The snake and lion began fighting against the ants, and had finally been successful in destroying them all. At last the snake led the lion into the heart of the forest, and the two began conversing. That was when the two creatures turned into men, of which Arwen did not know because they were facing away from her. They began speaking in common-tongue, until one of the men turned away. And Arwen saw a red river flowing across the scenery. Then she saw those hands, hands that carried a sword also soaked in blood. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but no sound came out. The figure that lay upon the ground was none other than her beloved, Aragorn._

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

Aragorn opened his eyes one last time, and blocked out his ears. He wanted to die as peacefully as possible, but apparently that wasn't going to be his wish. He had a fatal wound near his heart, but that wasn't what he was worried about. He was more worried about that fact that Boromir wouldn't stop shouting at him. The only thought that Aragorn had running through his head right now, was "Why, Boromir, Mankoi mellon nin [my friend]? I trusted you,"

Legolas was extremely confused, and he had no idea where everyone was. He had gotten a bit worried when Aragorn had run off with no explanation, and hadn't returned yet. He had finally figured out who was missing, and that was Boromir. He knew that that only meant trouble. He had already finished off the Uruk-Hai who had rushed at him, and was now standing in the open. His elven senses picked up some screaming and shouting not so far away. Legolas ran towards the commotion. 

The moment he reached his destination, he collapsed to his knees. He could not believe what was happening before his eyes. His eyes moved to the bloody sword that Boromir had grasped in his hands and they narrowed. Boromir immediately sensed his presence and whipped around. Boromir was getting both frantic and frightened.

"You will not tell anyone," he muttered quickly, while moving hastily to Legolas' side, and prodding him with his sword.

"And why shouldn't I, Boromir? You just killed my best friend, robbed the world of its hope, and destroyed the dream of the Evenstar, and you act as if nothing has happened," he gently pushed Boromir's sword away.

"You, Elf-Boy, shouldn't say one more word to provoke me. One more peep from you and I'll cut your throat," He brought his sword close to Legolas' throat, cutting into the flesh, but Legolas did not cry out. He was used to this pain, and a little more didn't hurt.

"I've been living for nearly three thousand years, man! Do you think life matters that much to me anymore? I'm only doing this for the sake of Middle-Earth," Boromir brought his hands up, grabbed the elf, and hurled him onto a rock nearby. Legolas felt his ears beginning to ring, his head began to throb, and a hot substance trickled down the side of his face.

"Do you want some more?" Boromir asked in a threatening way.

"You can kill me today if you want to Boromir, I'm getting tired of life; but on second thought, since the fellowship no longer has any archers, I will stay. I am only doing this for the sake of the fellowship, but if you, Boromir, are on your deathbed, and you cry out for me, remember that I will not be the one to save you. What fools you mortals be," and Legolas shoved Boromir away. "Get your grubby, guilt-lined hands off of me! Your treachery is contagious and I don't want any of it!" After saying this, Legolas crouched down over Aragorn as he breathed his last breath, uttering words only Legolas could hear.

"Legolas, mellon nin [my friend], I'm sorry… and please tell Arwen that I love her," and he closed his eyes, drifting away from the living world. Legolas kissed his brow as to pay his final respects to the dead man, and laid Andruil in his hands. And Legolas ran off into the trees to gather the rest of the fellowship, but little did he know that while he was talking to Boromir, Boromir had stolen his bow, his quiver of arrows, and his elven daggers. 

The fellowship continued their journey, but little did they know that Boromir wasn't leading them to Mordor. He was leading them to their doom. Saruman saw what was happening with the fellowship, and this only made him smile. He began to work his magic on the mind of Boromir, and in time Boromir would no longer know who he was. He commanded Boromir to lead them to Isengard, and Boromir obeyed without question.

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

Arwen awoke from her nightmare as she started screaming. She knew that it was no dream, and it was reality, for Elven dreams were never false. And she sat in a corner, head in her hands, and cried the afternoon away. Elrond had seen what had happened before, and he knew it would happen. The one who would gather all the armies of the free peoples of middle-earth was no longer alive. The world would fall to doom now, and there was nothing anyone could do. It was completely hopeless. It was time to leave this place.

"Arwen, my daughter, our people are leaving these shores. Our time is over," Elrond sighed, and walked slowly to the form of his daughter sitting in the corner. She looked up at him as he called her name, and he could see that her eyes were red from crying. She cleared her throat, and confidently told him of her choice, though her voice was still sounded a bit shaky as she tried to maintain her emotions.

"I made up my mind long ago, Ada, and I hold true to my word. I am staying,"

"What?! You are not lying, are you?"

"No, Ada,"

"He is dead, Arwen,"

"I know, Ada,"

"And still you do not wish to leave? What part of dead do you not understand? Dead! Deceased! Gone! Faded away! Erased from our li-"

"Ada, stop it. I know what has happened to Aragorn, and I have accepted this, but I still wish to stay. I made a promise, and I do not break my promises, "

"He's dead,"

"I know, but I love him Ada,"

"Love? What would you know of love? You're just a child with the youth of the Eldar. Many years would still have to pass you by in order for you to understand what love really is, daughter. For love I took in Gilraen and Aragorn. Without my love, there wouldn't even be an Aragorn for you to throw what you call love upon. Yet my daughter is not thankful, but choose to defy the wish of her people,"

"Thank you… Ada… Yet even in your anger, and in my sorrow, I must comment: You think that because of all the years that have passed you by, that you are wise and powerful, yet even being Elven-wise you could not retain mother's presence in life,"

"Do not attempt to talk about what you don't know about,"

"Do unto others as you would have done on yourself. My love for you will never die, Ada, but sometimes you have let me try to do things on my own. If I never taste the bitterness of failure, than I will never know what it is to succeed. If I never really lived life, than I would never know what it is to be alive,"

"Do you think the boy really loves you, Arwen?"

"Under these circumstances, and according to my heart, yes, Ada, yes,"

"What has he given up for you, my daughter? His life? His family? His title? Nothing, Arwen, nothing! While you, my daughter, have give up everything that has ever been of any meaning to you. Your immortality, your kin, your life away from here in the Undying lands, your childhood… You've given up everything for him Arwen,"

"It is only because I love him, Ada. And love isn't about what you expect someone else to give up for you; it's what you're willing to give up for someone else. I have proven my love to him, and I've given up everything, and if he wants me to give up the nothingness with it as well, I would," and Elrond was speechless as he walked away. His daughter had definitely matured.

And Arwen returned to her room to drown in her own sea of muse.


	6. Listen to the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to LOTR… or LOTR itself…

A/N: umm… nothing really… I doubt anyone's actually reading this…I'll just go water the paper flowers in my imaginary garden. (r/r, please don't flame. I put a lot of effort into writing this.)

Thanks to baby-bubblz and Kristy for being my beta-readers… - you two are awesome!!! And thanks to Kristy and =) for reviewing… =)

By the way: this story's theme is kind of like that of "my immortal" by evanescence… so if you play that song while reading this story… maybe it'll make a bit more sense…

And the song that is featured in this chapter is _Listen to the Rain_, by evanescence… 

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

_Listen to the Rain _

That day had been the most dark and tragic Arwen had ever been through in her life. A stream of mourners had flood into the garden, and murmured a lament for the mortal who had once dwelled in the House of Elrond, his foster son. Elrond had never felt his heart break anymore than at the sight of his daughter as she tried her best to hide her tears, but constantly finding them escaping from the crevices of her eyes. At last the accursed light had shattered to let the dark enter. 

She walked about the garden in the dead of the night, and found that there was something new that took away a bit more of the empty space. It was something she felt that did not belong. She made her way slowly down the steps into the heart of the garden, and saw what she felt was there. Beside the monument and grave of Gilraen, was another grave that was quite simple compared the complex one that neighbored it. It was a simple plaque that's sole purpose was to state the death of that person, the person she couldn't get out of her mind, Aragorn's death. 

Aragorn, son of Arathorn,

And Heir to the throne of Gondor.

Another life taken in the tales of the old

He shall not be forgotten.

Arwen sank to the ground, the words becoming blurry before her eyes. She couldn't stand it anymore. She knew that he wasn't gone, but now she found herself in doubt. Aragorn could be truly dead. No! She must never give up hope, because if she did then Aragorn's love for her would be in vain. He wanted her to never give up hope in believing that one day there would be some good in the world that would be victorious. Darkness would never fall, and soon the sun would rise again. _Soon the Evenstar will no longer shine, and soon the light will fade away into the morning. Dawn will come._

Whether or not he was dead or alive, she would still believe in him. Everyone was wrong; Aragorn would never die, because none could kill him. He'd live on in her heart. No one would ever destroy her precious memories.She looked down at the ground and saw her reflection in a puddle of water. How she wished she were still a child, still beholding in wonder at everything in the world. Little salty droplets of water fell from her eyes, and broke the clear reflection she saw, like rain on the river. 

_~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~_

_Listen to each drop of rain  
Whispering secrets in rain  
Magically searching for someone to hear  
That story be more than it hides  
Each droplet long gone  
Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just too hard to say goodbye   
__Listen to the rain_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

And it began to rain, and she could not tell the difference between her tears and the tears the skies above cried.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

_Listen…_

_Listen… _

_Listen… _

_Listen… _

_Listen…_

_Listen… _

_Weeping…_

_ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~_

Her childhood was one of bliss, roaming carelessly through the woods of Lothlorien, and learning much from the Galadrhimm. She loved her childhood, because when she was young she never felt lonely. Now in the darkness huddled over a puddle of water, she never felt more alone in her life than now.

_~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~_

_I stand alone in the storm_

_Suddenly sweet I say no_

_Couldn't they stay?_

_ For you haven't much time._

_Open your eyes to the love around you_

_You can feel you're alone_

_But I'm here still with you_

You can do what you dream   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Forever would she love Aragorn. Even if the world should come to an end, even if she lay near death in the middle of nowhere, even if her life was at risk for making such a vow, she would always love him, until the end of time.

She said, "Where you used to be, there is now a hole in the world. I constantly find myself walking around it in the daylight, and falling into it by the darkness. Miss you like hell."

And she bent over the plaque, and said quietly before tears escaped her eyes once again,

"Good bye my love, my only hope in this world. Namarie Aragorn,"

_~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~_

_Just remember to listen to the rain…_

_~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~_

tbc…


	7. Ain't' No Mountain High Enough

Disclaimer: this is just fanfiction… JRR Tolkien wrote the real McCoy… and for that he is awesome.

A/N: this is probably one of the most boring stories you'll ever read, but I doubt if anyone's actually reading it anyway. If you are, have fun =D

====================================================================

'Ain't' no Mountain High Enough

Legolas was extremely confused and hurt as he found himself and the remaining members of the fellowship roughly pushed up crudely built stairs to the pinnacle of Orthanc where already six Uruk-Hai guards stood, and were joined by four more. There sat Boromir already, by the side of Saruman. Boromir's eyes were now narrowed and full of malice. Saruman's transformation was already beginning, and it would only be a matter of time before it became complete. Then in his hands he would have the forces of Mordor, Isengard, and Gondor. They forced Legolas to kneel as the Uruk-Hai kicked his knees out from underneath him. They did the same with Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam, and Gimli. The Uruk-Hai grabbed Frodo, and under Saruman's command they dragged him up to where Saruman stood. 

"Little hobbit. How dare you hide what was rightfully ours from us? The ring is ours, and now you shall pay the price for listening to that old fool, the Grey Wanderer. In a world like this, there is no place for rebels, only room for those who obey the command of those more powerful and stronger than them. Pay the fee little hobbit, the shops are closing, and it will only be a matter of time before they are closed forever," Saruman waved his hand, and an Uruk-Hai walked in behind the hobbit. He extended his hand. In it was a whip. He was about to whip poor Frodo to death, when Legolas objected, summoning up all of his strength and courage, he said to Saruman, "Stop! This little hobbit has done nothing to trouble you, and for that he should not be punished. I'll take the punishment for him. Do whatever the hell you want with me, but all I ask is that you hurt none of them. They have done nothing wrong," Legolas knew he had to do this. He had sworn to Frodo that he would protect him, _"You have my bow",_ and he would do so now. As for the other hobbits, they were innocent little folk that were only dragged into this because of love and friendship. He had sworn his devotion to them all, and he would not live to break his oath. Also, he wasn't afraid of death. He knew the dwarf would try to do the same, but surprisingly the dwarf didn't protest to Legolas' actions. Saruman thought for a while, and he was greatly amused with Legolas' statement. He knew that he could not hurt any of the hobbits or that dwarf when Legolas was still alive. He could kill Legolas, and once he was dead, he could proceed with the death of the others. It was perfect! Even the Uruk-Hai agreed with this. Actually, they only wanted to torture Legolas mainly because he was an Elf; that endless smooth skin, that silky golden hair, those perfectly round blue orbs of his only made their blood curdle. 

The Uruk-Hai ripped off Legolas tunic and began to whip him. Surprisingly enough to Saruman, Legolas did not cry out in pain. Soon his entire torso was covered in his own blood. Saruman ordered for the rest of the prisoners to be escorted to the dungeon. It would be hours before Saruman and the Uruk-Hai finished with Legolas. In fact, the "fun" was just beginning. First they began whipping him again, then a mob of 50 Uruk-Hai began attacking him, Saruman used a knife and began making various cuts on Legolas' body, and afterward they threw him in a large tank lined with huge spikes and filled with ice-cold water. After this was done, they began the cycle again, until Legolas was barely conscious. That was when they were forced to stop, and transported him to the dungeon where the other prisoners were. They also ceased because Legolas was boring. He never screamed in agony or cried out in pain.

They opened the door, and the Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and Gimli could not believe their eyes. What a sight Legolas was to look at. They hardly recognized him at all. The skin on his back and chest was peeling off, and there were many deep cuts and holes on his back. His arms, legs, and face were covered in countless cuts and bruises, and he had a huge gash on his cheek that would not stop bleeding. Legolas smiled painfully, and whispered, "Hey you guys! I'm not dead yet," and collapsed, bathing in a pool of his own blood. Legolas woke up sometime during the night, and began to plot a plan in order for their escape. They needed some kind of distraction; he would figure that part out later. At last after hours upon end of pondering, Legolas came up with the most brilliant plot. He woke them all up, and told them of his plan. 

"When I give you the signal, run. We're all going to escape this hellhole," They all nodded; when you were desperate, you needed no backup plan. It was either do or die. He took a deep breath, as the door creaked open, and the guards came in. It was show time.

"Ah, my dear fellowship. I am very sorry, but today's the day that where we all say goodbye to each other as we enter our graves. Elf-boy here, can't save your skins anymore," Saruman gave a hearty laugh after observing the horrified looks upon all their faces. Legolas was extremely ticked off. Saruman had lied! Nonetheless, Legolas got himself into position, and began attacking the Uruk-Hai. Even though his body was bruised and broken, he still had his spirit, courage, and his mind was still awake. He gave a spine-chilling war cry, and the rest of the fellowship ran to the nearest exit. The Uruk-Hai plugged their ears when they heard this sound. It was a very un-elf-like sound, and that was what scared them. By the time they had gotten back into focus, the rest of the fellowship was nowhere in sight. They looked around the room, and only saw one person. Legolas. They roared, and charged at him, ignoring Saruman's shouts about the rest of them being outside Orthanc. Legolas knew he was going to die sooner or later, and so he began to scream again. Another voice joined his screams, and he turned around to see Gimli standing in the doorway.

"Crazy elf! You think you could do something courageous without me?"

"Stupid dwarf! I did this so you could all escape alive! Now leave! Leave while you can!" Legolas bellowed back at him.

"What?! Are you insane? I didn't come bolting back here to compete in a screaming contest with you! I came here because it's friends until the end!" and without another word, the two began kicking and punching the Uruk-Hai as much as they could. It wasn't long before they were completely surrounded by them, and eventually were defeated. Though they both died in the end, it was a good feeling for both, to know that they weren't alone when they died. 

Outside Orthanc, from far away, the four hobbits watched as Gimli and Legolas' bodies were thrown out the window. Pippin had a huge urge to run up to where their bodies lay side by side, and recover them to give them both a proper burial. Merry quickly stopped him. This was no time or place to do something like that, even though they had been valiant members of the fellowship, and their friends. They just couldn't risk getting caught again, because then Legolas and Gimli's efforts would be in vain. Meanwhile, they ventured further and further into Fangorn forest. Night would come soon, and the Uruk-Hai would be out to find them. They needed to get away as soon as possible. After all the death they had witnessed and come to know, Gandalf's death, Aragorn's death, Legolas' and Gimli's death, they knew that this world was filled with nothing but death. Death might possibly be the answer to all their problems.


	8. Men With Broken Swords

Disclaimer: don't owe anything related to LOTR and the like.  
A/N: This is a really weird chapter.  
====================================================================

Men with broken swords

==================================================================

Arwen ran into her bedroom and attempted to lock the door, but blinded by her sorrow she did not lock the door properly; she merely fumbled with the lock. She made her way to the window beside her bed to gaze at the stars, whispering a silent prayer: "Aragorn, I know you're somewhere out there. Come home to me," and suddenly the door opened and closed with a slightly loud sound. She whipped around thinking that it was Aragorn and he had heard her prayer. It was a leap of faith, but her hope was crushed when she saw who it was. In waltzed a man who frankly looked quite drunk, and probably was.   
"Arwenundomielady. How'd'you fair?"

"Boromir? Man of the South. Why do you even bother to step foot into this place after all the damage you have caused?"

"I come here to ask for your hand in marriage,"

"Are you mad, Boromir? You killed my beloved ere you came here, handed my best friend to the enemy along with his companions, and you expect me to accept? Please leave me to mourn in peace while I enjoy the last of my days alone," Boromir smiled. He knew that this was going to be hard, but how could she refuse someone as strong as he? He had the forces of Gondor, Isengard, and Mordor in the very palm of his very own hands. Just one tiny command from his lips and he would have the world of good crushed to pieces –wait. Did he say world of good? He meant world of evil, yes, the world of _evil_ would be crushed to pieces. How could she turn him down? He would give her the forces of the world, and she would have to agree to that offer.

"I'll give you everything, and anything that you desire. In my hands are the forces of Gondor, Isengard, and Mordor. Surely you cannot desire anymore than this milady, and if you do, I will journey through fire and water just to bring it back to you,"

"It is not wealth, power, or land that I want, Boromir. What I desire you cannot bring back to me, for it was by _your_ hands that he is dead! Nothing can bring him back," but Boromir took advantage of her talking, and set his lips upon hers. 

"Does that make you feel any better, milady?" he asked. She seemed to be fuming, but had some skill in hiding her anger. She calmly answered before her eyes began filling up with tears again.

"You cannot just kiss away problems and pain. Healing takes time, and it may take an eternity, or perhaps one shall never be healed,"

"Will you not let me take his place to fill up the hole in your heart?"

"I will ask you again, Boromir. Are you mad? No one can replace Aragorn,"

"Don't you understand milady? I love you," and he pushed her down on the bed. Arwen didn't make a move to defend herself against him yet, she was still waiting to find out his intentions, but she answered in the coldest way possible.

"You don't love me, Boromir. You're in love with something men have named as beauty. I have none of this, yet you are blind. You desire power that you do not have. You would rather be married to your sword if you were forced to marry another,"

"If you will not come with me willingly, then I will have to take you by force!" Arwen smiled to herself, clearly amused with the way Boromir was acting, but Boromir began clawing at her clothes, fumbling madly with the buttons and strings on the front of the dress. Arwen couldn't take anymore of his childish games; he was obviously boring and annoying! She pushed him off her with a light shove, but he toppled off the bed. 

"Ow!" he cried loudly.

"I didn't even hurt you," she stated obviously. He didn't say anything, but lunged at her again. She raised her hand and he froze right on the spot.

"You will go away Boromir, you will leave me. I will hurt you if you do not leave me be,"

"What weapon do you possess milady? If your weapon is that of the love of Aragorn, then you will are weaponless for you know he is dead. You are just some weak, poor, deluded soul, milady!" In her wrath, Arwen seemed to tower above Boromir, and he seemed to shrink beneath her.

"Silence," and Boromir was silent. "I do not have to have a sword in my hands to seem tough. I do not have to bring an outer force into me to persuade myself that I am strong, someone different," and she reached out and grabbed his sword, and smashed it onto the ground. It shattered into many pieces. "You are now weaponless, as you perceived me to be. You made a big mistake Boromir," She put her face right up close to his and whispered angrily into his ear. "A woman is never weaponless. Leave now," and Boromir felt himself being dragged out of Rivendell. From that point he decided to himself that the first attack would be on Rivendell. He would not be defeated by merely a she-elf who declared to be stronger than he. Whether he loved her or not, she would pay, and the fee was death. Arwen stood in her room, staring out the window again. A shooting star went past her window, and Arwen hung her wish upon it."I don't care about the future, I don't care about my life or anything else. All I ask is that he comes back to life. The ring-bearer needs him… Middle-Earth needs him… I… need him… I wish… that Aragorn might come back to life… Nothing or nobody in this world would make me any happier than him… and that's all…" She concentrated hard on all the memories they had shared in the past, all the laughter, all the tears, mourning their parting… and just… everything about him. Lady Galadriel heard this wish in Lothlorien, and strengthened it with her own power, but surprisingly she didn't need to put in much effort, as the power of Arwen's love was already so strong.Somewhere out there, someone heard this wish. "Wish granted," 


	9. Bring me to Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to LOTR, or even the song used in this chapter

A/N: The song used in this chapter is "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence.  (As much as I love LOTR and all the characters involved, this story had to go somewhere…) 

============================================================

Bring me to Life

=============================================================

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, _

_Where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it… back…_

_Home…_

Aragorn was getting restless in his "sleep". He had a strange dream about a beautiful elf maiden draped in a blood red dress, but found it odd since he knew he was dead. She had walked into the library while he was reading a book, and began talking to him. Then the scene switched to him and her standing on a bridge. She was telling him something, but her words were inaudible. She was just so beautiful, and Aragorn couldn't stop staring at her. She must have thought he was insane or something along those lines. He knew this had happened before, but he couldn't remember when and where. Though she was so close to him, she was still so distant. How he longed to reach out and stoke her pretty face, but then she moved closer to him, and kissed him on the lips. He was bewildered with why she had done that, he had only just met her, or so he thought. He looked down at her hands and saw a ring. That ring looked strangely familiar, but where was it from? The scene switched again to a clearing in the middle of the woods of Rivendell- this he knew for sure. The elf maiden looked at him and whispered four words into his ear before kissing him again, "Go to Orthanc… Estel…" Suddenly everything went black and Aragorn felt himself falling. 

_Wake me up,_

_Wake me up inside, _

_Wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run, _

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become…_

_Bring me to life…_

He opened his eyes, screamed, and clawed for solid ground. He then realized that he was on solid ground. "Oh… heh... heh…" he smiled sheepishly to himself.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring _

_Me…_

_To… _

_Life…_

Suddenly Aragorn realized that no one ever called him Estel anymore… anyone… except for… Arwen. He got up and somehow found a horse standing nearby. He guessed that this day must be full of coincidences. Imagine, being brought back to life! What a joy! Since Arwen had kissed him, he had never felt anymore alive than now, and he swiftly got on his horse to ride to Orthanc.

_Frozen inside without your touch, _

_Without your love darling, _

_Only you are the life among the dead…._


	10. All I Want to do is Run Away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to LOTR, or even the song used in this chapter

A/N: As much as I love LOTR and all the characters involved, this story had to go somewhere… (I'm also terribly sorry that I couldn't make up a better name than Morwen… My Elvish is getting progressively worse)

~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~ Etc… means flashback.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I Want to do is Run Away

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boromir returned to Orthanc, now furious. He didn't want anything more than the ring itself at the moment, and no longer cared about other petty things, such as unrequited love. He was sick and tired of people ordering him around, and now he was going to act. He was going to kill that old fool Saruman, and take back what was rightfully his. The only thing he didn't know was that Saruman was no fool, as a former member of the White Council, he was cunning, smart, and rarely ever in the passenger's seat.

By the time he had reached Orthanc, Saruman had brought out a chair and was sitting in front of the door, waiting for him. Boromir stormed up to Saruman and unsheathed his sword. Saruman did and said nothing. 

"Give me the ring," Boromir suddenly had a flashback of the first time he had said this…to… Frodo… "It's mine! My own! My precious!"

"Why, of course… my lad, Boromir… You see, I would give it to you, but unfortunately for you… the ring… is… MINE! Muahahahaha!" Right at that moment however, Boromir's mind suddenly became clear again. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ *~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~* ~*~ ~*~ *~ ~*~ *~ 

It was Boromir's birthday bash. Boromir was trying his best to converse as adequately as possible with Faramir, but he was distracted by what Morwen was doing… eating… He couldn't understand why he'd be distracted by anyone eating. Faramir was trying to ask him something. Boromir answered with a nod of his head and something along the lines of "goober."

"Brother? Boromir? BOROMIR!" the last "Boromir" from Faramir got Boromir's attention.

"What?! What is it that you want? Can't you see what I'm doing?" answered Boromir

"You haven't touched your food at all, and goober is definitely not the answer to 'do you want to duel later?' What's going on?" 

"Do you see her over there?" Boromir asked, pointing across the room to a woman who was whispering to her friend who sat on her right, and Faramir nodded, he was good friends with her. "That's Morwen, and she is surreal. I've never met anyone like her, and she's good fun to talk to," Morwen suddenly caught his gaze, or so he thought, and smiled. Boromir smiled back. What Boromir didn't know was that Morwen was actually smiling at a man who was closer to her at another table across from her. 

"Yes, I will definitely duel with you later," Boromir replied. He wanted to show Morwen what the captain of Gondor was able to do.

Faramir and Boromir had invited everyone out to see them have a duel. Boromir made up some of the most complicated swordplay anyone had ever seen, and they all applauded him, proud to see that he was becoming more and more like his father every day. Faramir equaled Boromir with his skills with a blade, but was not as quick enough, and so he was defeated. Faramir went up to Morwen afterward and began to show off his brother to her.

"Good afternoon milady Morwen. How did you like the duel?" Morwen turned around.

"Oh, hello Faramir. It was interesting," Morwen thought of Faramir as a little kid, but she still talked to him because he sometimes had interesting things to talk about.

"What did you think of Boromir, or rather, what do you think of Boromir?" asked Faramir. 

"Boromir? I think he's a great captain and all, but I really don't think there's much else in there that knows anything about compassion. After all, he's great with a sword, killing our enemies, leading the troops to battle, the overpowering figure, loved by all, but I generally think he's the most cold-hearted person I've ever met. If all you do is kill, do you ever have any feelings?" Boromir had overheard this, and quickly walked away before Morwen saw him. 

"Morwen, you don't really know him at all! Why don't you go and spend some time with him sometime, I'm pretty sure you'll completely change your mind about him then," offered Faramir, but Morwen quickly declined the offer.

"I'd love to, but I think it's a bit too late for first impressions, and besides, I don't think my love would approve. However, thanks for the offer, Faramir! Good day. Hopefully I'll see you around sometime. Take care!" Morwen quickly ran off into the direction where a man was leaning against a tree, slightly impatient. They quickly disappeared behind a cluster of trees, giggling until Morwen had a coughing fit. Boromir had returned to where he originally was standing. Faramir tried to say something to him, but it was no use. Boromir ran off into the direction Morwen and the other man had gone. Faramir realized that that was a really bad idea, and tried to stop him, but it was too late. Boromir had finally caught up to Morwen and the other man, but then he really wished he had not bothered to follow them at all. He'd rather have been completely oblivious than to have seen this. He ran away again, with Faramir at his heals."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

He had just realized what he had done, and quickly sought a way to avenge the lives of those he had sacrificed to get to this point in time. With this new wave of grief, remorse and desperation, Boromir commenced in hacking away at Saruman. Saruman was too quick for Boromir, and with a wave of his staff, Boromir immediately fell dead. 

*You may venture far away from who you really are in the beginning, but once a hero, always a hero. *


	11. Black and White

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to LOTR.

A/N: I left this story for a long time, but now I'm going to finish it… yes… 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Black and White

------------------------------------------------------------------

Gandalf ventured into Fangorn Forest to find Treebeard towering over the four hobbits that were eating like usual. 

"Ah, Treebeard, old friend. Good to see you again!"

"Hoom… I thought you were dead!" answered Treebeard.

"Obviously not, my friend since I'm here in the flesh talking to you," answered Gandalf.

"Bararum!" and Gandalf and Treebeard sat down to discuss matters of great need, including the issue regarding Saruman. Treebeard agreed to gather up his friends, they were going to war… against Saruman and his accursed Uruk-Hai. 

Saruman turned around in his chair as soon as the door of Orthanc creaked open. There in the doorway, stood a travel-worn and pale looking… Aragorn. Aragorn headed straight for Saruman, and drew his sword, just like Boromir had.

"Hahaha! What chance does a mere ranger who claims to be the King of men have against Saruman the White, the strongest and wisest of the Istari?"

"Correction, Curunir. First of all, Mithrandir is the wisest of the Istari, and you are stripped of colour, value, and all valor. Secondly, I never said anything about becoming King. And last but not least, you will remain Saruman, return to the light, or you will engulfed by the darkness,"

"Silence! No ranger can address me in such a way,"

"As you wish, err… Saruman,"

"You fool, Aragorn! You are no match for Saruman the White. You will perish. I've already killed one of you men from the west, and I can kill one more of you,"

"For once you must admit that you are wrong, Saruman. You cannot kill me because I am not alive. I have died many moons ago by the hand of your very own disciple, once my comrade, Boromir of Gondor, and brought back as a memory through elven-magic. Pictures don't last, but memories are forever,"

At that moment, Gandalf stormed into Orthanc. He looked around and studied the sight before his eyes. 

"Ah, Aragorn! It's good to see you back in one piece. I was afraid Boromir had mashed you up into little pieces in his madness. Apparently my guess was not very accurate," Aragorn turned around to find out who the owner of that voice was. 

"Gandalf! It cannot be… You fell, but somehow you came back!" 

"Yes my friend, I am back after falling through fire and water, and smiting my enemy upon his ruin. I'm back," 

"Enough of this rejoicing already! Cut the dramatics will you? The fate of Middle Earth is about to be decided by the actions of you both," snorted Saruman, already growing sick of the drama before his eyes. 

"Alright then."

"Silence, fools!" Aragorn and Gandalf were laughing their heads off, and the three commenced their long battle. And since the reward of doing the right thing is doing the right thing itself, Aragorn and Gandalf were victorious. They broke Saruman's staff, and locked him in Orthanc to make sure he would do no more harm. Saruman on the loose was more harm than good. Afterward they bade Treebeard keep watch over the tower, and ventured further into the forest to find the hobbits again. Treebeard and his friends had done a good job in vanquishing Isengard of the evil Uruk-Hai. The only trace of them that had been left behind was their dead bodies frying in the sun.


	12. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to LOTR (this is getting kind of redundant, isn't it?)

A/N: this is almost over.

---------------------------------------------

Homeward bound

-----------------------------------------------------

Gandalf quickly grabbed Frodo and Aragorn, and the three vanished into the night on the back of Shadowfax, but not before Aragorn grabbed the ring. Since he was dead and made up of memories, he did not succumb to the lure of the ring, but he needed Frodo to be the one who threw the ring into the fires of Mordor where it would be unmade because he had been the one the ring had been entrusted to in the first place.

On the back of Shadowfax, the threesome traveled quickly, and Shadowfax showed them the meaning of the word "haste". The three quickly reached the black gate of Mordor. The rest of the journey from there went by in a blur; Aragorn hacking away at Ringwraiths, Aragorn hacking away at Orcs, Aragorn hacking away at Men, Aragorn hacking away at unknown beings, Aragorn hacking away at himself in frustration over things hacking away at him, Gandalf shooing evil things away with his staff, Gandalf signaling for Frodo to run. At last they had reached Orodruin. Frodo and Gandalf rushed in, while Aragorn stood outside, guarding the two. Since Frodo had only had possession of the ring for such a short while, the ring had no power over him. He quickly cast it into the fires of Mordor, and watched as it melted. "Goodbye evil!" The world was saved.

As soon as they stepped out of the cavern, they saw that everything had vanished. All the evil things were gone, and they would never return again. The three returned to Fangorn where they picked up the other three hobbits, feasting away with Treebeard and the other Ents. After a few festivities, all six returned to Rivendell after a long, hard, and rough journey. The purpose of the Fellowship of the ring had been fulfilled.

At Rivendell, there were more festivities to welcome home the six tired members. Aragorn looked around and his eyes met up with Arwen's. He didn't know, but Arwen had let her eyes wander around the room; looking for him. She had long wondered how great the power of love was. After the evening had ended, Aragorn went up to each and everybody in that room, and bade them farewell. This would be the last night he would ever see them again. His eyes filled up with tears when he thought of the three people whom were not there that evening. At last when all the farewells were done, he turned to Arwen, and she escorted him to her room. This wasn't going to be the easiest thing he had ever done.

(tbc)


	13. Goodbye to You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to LOTR or the song used in this chapter, Goodnight by Evanescence, and the very last lines from Michelle Branch's song: Goodbye to You.

A/N: my Elvish is horrible. Please bear with me.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Goodbye to You

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now we'll be together forever," Arwen whispered.

"No, Arwen. I'm leaving this place forever. The world no longer holds a place for me in its heart,"  
"You'll always have a place in my heart Aragorn,"

"I know, and that's what I'm afraid of," he answered.

"If you will go then Aragorn, take back what you have given me 38 years ago," she revealed her hand, and slipped off the ring of Barahir. She placed this heirloom in his palm, and closed his fingers over it. She then added, "Take back the love you have given me, take back everything. Forget it all; just forget it. Leave," she turned away, but only to hide the fact that her eyes were beginning to well up with tears. Arwen thought that she could hide this from Aragorn, but he knew, and he took her in his arms. He didn't say anything, but laid her down on the bed, while quietly singing her a lullaby.

Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
Goodnight morning, I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And now goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And now goodbye

He kissed her, and slowly walked away while continuing to sing the lullaby, not before leaving the ring of Barahir and Andruil on the bed beside her. "_Kaim… A maelamin Undomiel_…" he whispered. [Sleep, my beloved Evenstar]

"_Arwen, vanimelda. Namarie!"_ [Arwen, my love. Farewell] Arwen blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, he was gone. "Estel?" There was only the sound of silence, as the wind blew on the curtains in the window. Aside from her unearthly companion, the wind, she was alone. Gone was the man she loved, but the memories would always be there. 

_And when the stars fall I will lie awake… _

_You're my shooting star…_

(one chapter left)


	14. My Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to LOTR or the song that started this all, My Immortal by Evanescence.

A/N: finally, the last chapter…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Immortal

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone._

In the midst of those who were celebrating that day was a soul that could not rest. When you reach the end of the road you want no other place to go but a place to live out the end of your days. She had to leave. She would never see them again. Galadriel and Celeborn had left for Rivendell the moment the ring had been thrown into the fires of Mordor. Arwen rode to Lothlorien, but stopped at the Anduin River. She sat down by the river, and cried her heart out. She shuddered for a minute, and thought to herself, "If I could, I would do anything to take us back to the day we had met in Rivendell, or to the day on the hill of Cerin Amroth… If I could… I'd do anything…" Suddenly she heard a voice: _"Arwen, vanimelda. Namarie!"_ She looked around, thinking that maybe Aragorn was just trying to play a joke on her.

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  


            "Aragorn, if you're out there, hurry up and come out. Please stop playing hide-and-go-seek with me. If this is a joke, it's a really sick joke," she paused, but Aragorn did not jump out from behind any of the trees. "I wish it was a sick joke," Arwen thought to herself. When she felt she could not cry anymore, she ran into Lothlorien, forgetting all the troubles she had been through in her wasted life. She wandered through the silent lands, the cold and empty lands no longer full of song and lore, and lay herself down to rest on the hill of Cerin Amroth when she could walk no more. She reached out in desperation for her dear Estel, only to find that he was not there. 

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

No one ever knew if she did ever find her dear Estel, but they all knew that she had given up an eternity to find him.

And at the end of her days, though they were short and bitter, she had learned that in this world, true love did exist, and it could overcome the growing hate. She learned that love could overcome everything. 

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

The end…


End file.
